The Rise of Sunnydale Town Football Club
by Hoplite39
Summary: The Hell-Mouth is closed and the demon threat has been extinguished. From the tragedy, death and destruction that was inflicted on Sunnydale, a soccer team arose from ashes that was destined to conquer the world. (X-over Buffy / Football, Tactics & Glory)


**Foreword: This is a cross-over between Buffy and a turned based game called Football Tactics & Glory (FTG) which I am playing using Buffy character surnames for the players. There will be no vampires or demons in this story. The story takes place after the other worldly threat has been extinguished.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or FTG. This is just for fun.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - Like Mother like Son**

MAY 2024 - SUNNYDALE, USA

"Hi mom."

Liam's mother turned to face her teenage son as he noisily entered the kitchen. He smiled at her broadly and she smiled back.

"Make sure you take your trainers off." She said. "I don't want mud all over my floor."

"Sure, mom." Liam put his ruck-sack on a chair and knelt down to undo his laces.

"So how was soccer practice today?" Liam's mum leaned back on the kitchen counter, folding her arms in a relaxed posed.

"Good." Liam looked up as he took off his trainers. "Uncle Xander was showing me some tips on passing."

"Trying to make you a midfield maestro like himself, is he?" Liam's mother smirked and turned back to the food she was preparing.

"I'd like to be. But he says I should be a forward and score goals for the team. He says I have a killer instinct. Just like my mother."

Liam's mum seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds on hearing her son's comment, before continuing to prepare her son's dinner.

"I don't know why he said that." Liam looked up at his mother and smiled. "I didn't think you played soccer when you were young."

Liam's mother seemed to relax slightly. "No. I didn't have time for that."

Liam shrugged. He assumed that his mother had been one of these girls who wasn't interested in competitive sport. "What did uncle Xander mean then?"

Liam's smother sighed and shook her head. "You know your uncle Xander, Liam. He is always joking around. You shouldn't take him so seriously."

"But he was a great player."

"Yes, a great player in the amateur league. Remember he was playing at a very low level."

"But do you not remember when we reached the quarter finals in the cup." Said Liam. "His passing sliced through the defence like butter "

Liam remembered how Xander had captained Sunnydale Town to victory over two teams from higher leagues in the Prestige cup five years before. He especially remembered the ecstatic 3-1 home victory against a second division side, where Xander had completely dominated the midfield with his long accurate passing.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. And we lost heavily in the quarter final, if I remember."

Liam shrugged. "Still he was awesome. Uncle Rupert said he was world class."

Liam's mother sighed again. "I think Giles was exagerating." She was silent for a moment. "But Xander was a good player. It's only a pity he discovered his talent for soccer in his thirties. We don't really know how good he could have been."

"Why didn't he play soccer before?"

"Well, soccer was never popular in Sunnydale. And he had other concerns when he was younger."

Liam's mother turned to face him.

"Anyway, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Go and get change and washed while I set the table."

"Sure, mom."

Liam walked to the door to the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Uncle Rupert was asking if you were going to come to the match tomorrow."

Sunnydale Town was only one point above the relegation zone with one game remaining in the season. If Sunnydale won, the team would stay in the 3rd division. But if they lost or drew, they risked being relegated back down to the amateur division if results elsewhere didn't go their way.

"Will you come?"

"I can't, I'm afraid. I have something to organise for the gallery."

"That's a pity. It's a big game."

"I'm sure you and the others will have fun."

Liam turned and left the kitchen leaving his mother alone.

As Buffy Summers listened to her son's footsteps disappearing up the stairs, her thoughts turned to tomorrow's soccer match. Part of her wanted Sunnydale to win of course. She wanted the club to do well and she knew how dissapointed Liam would be if they lost. But another part of her hoped they would lose. Her son's future depended on the result and she was convinced losing would be for the best.

But as usual, fate was not in her hands.


End file.
